¡Venimos en pack!
by BookwormRTP
Summary: Una falta de inspiración puede hacer que cambie tu vida. Isabella nunca se imaginó que un simple paseo cambiaría muchos aspectos de su vida. Horrible summary. Escritora nueva, no sean malas. ¡Por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Uno**

* * *

¡Inspiración! Eso era lo que necesitaba, inspiración. No sabía como comenzar, nunca me había pasado esto, era increíblemente frustrante.  
Después de 3 libros publicados y premiados, uno creería que ya no necesitaría más inspiración, que con mi imaginación bastaba y sobraba pero,** no**, no es así, por mas que las ideas golpearan en mi cabeza no lograba ordenarlas, con un suspiro de frustración salí de mi despacho, que más bien parecía biblioteca, y decidí salir, ir al parque que quedaba cerca del departamento en el que vivía, sería una excelente idea, tal vez funcionaria, pero si no por lo menos tenía la posibilidad de tomar aire fresco, después volvería a casa e intentaría escribir, si no podía, tendría paciencia hasta que llegara la inspiración, esperaba que no tardara mucho en llegar.

~~~~o~~~~

Una vez en el parque me senté en una banca, viendo como los niños jugaban y revoloteaban alrededor de los árboles, siendo libres de preocupaciones, como debería ser.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó al lado mío, hasta que oí un sollozo de un pequeño, lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta que tenia una cara de confundido, decidí preguntarle que pasaba

- Hey, ¿que pasa?, ¿estas bien?-, pregunté  
El entre sollozos trato de hablar, pero no podía y temía que se pudiera ahogar.  
- Tranquilo, no llores, dime que pasa y te ayudare Okay?- pregunte con voz suave, como la que ocupaba cuando iba al orfanato de niñas a leerles un cuento.  
Respiro profundo y me miro, - Es que- hipo- No encuentro a mi padre- hablo con voz quebradiza, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, así que le hablo antes de que siguiera.  
- ayudare a encontrar a tu padre si me dices que paso, o si no, no creo poder ayudarte mucho, ¿si?  
- Esta bien. Estábamos jugando a las escondidas, y yo estaba contando, cuando termine corrí por todo el parque y no lo encontré, lo seguí buscando pero no lo encontré, y cuando quise volver a el árbol donde estaba, no pude porque no recordaba cual era.- en sus ojos verdes se formaron lagrimas, no pude aguantar más y me agache hasta quedar a su altura, lo abrase.  
- Tranquilo, yo te ayudare a buscar a tu padre, seguro tiene que estar muy preocupado buscándote. Ahora dime, ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunte dulcemente al pequeñito que tenia en mis brazos  
- Me llamo Seth Cullen- dijo con voz tímida  
Me separe de el y le tendí la mano- Mucho gusto Seth, puedo llamarte así ¿cierto?- pregunte  
- Sí- dijo con una leve sonrisa estrechando mi mano.  
- Bueno Seth, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, mi nombre es demasiado largo para mi gusto- le dije sonriéndole.  
El río - No, no es tan largo, pero si tú lo dices- se encogió de hombros, en un gesto demasiado adorable- ¿Bella?- dijo tímidamente.  
- Dime Seth- dije sonriéndole, tratando de darle confianza.  
- ¿Tu crees que encontraremos a mi papá?- pregunto con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.  
- Claro que si Seth. Ahora-dije parándome y tendiéndole mi mano para que la tomara, el tímidamente la tomo y yo le sonreí- Vamos a buscarlo.  
- Vamos- dijo devolviéndome el gesto, aunque más tímido.  
- Y dime, ¿sabes como es el auto de tu padre?- le pregunto para saber por donde buscar.  
- Si, es uno plateado- dijo mirándome confundido- ¿De que servirá eso?- dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes.  
Yo reí ante su cara- Pues, servirá para tener un punto de referencia en donde encontrarlo- le dije sonriéndole.  
-Ahh- dijo mirándome con algo de entendimiento.  
- Ahora, dime, ¿recuerdas en donde dejo estacionado su auto?- pregunte

- Creo que si- dijo mirando a su alrededor, de repente su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Lo encontraste?- pregunte.  
El solo se limito a sonreírme y asentir con su cabeza, tirandome con su bracito para que lo siguiera. Al llegar note que estábamos al frente de un Volvo plateado, en mi opinión, un auto increíble.  
- ¿Este es el auto de tu padre Seth?- pregunte al chico, que sonreía como el Gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.  
- Sí, este es- asintió con su cabeza, reafirmando su respuesta.  
Reí y comencé a mirar alrededor de nosotros, no sabia como era su padre así que decidí preguntarle.  
- Seth, ¿como es tu padre?-  
- El es alto, su pelo es como el bronce, igual a mío- Sonrío y fue lo más tierno que vi en mi vida, uno de sus dientes, no estaba, lo que quería decir que los estaba cambiando.- Tienes los ojos verdes, Tía Alice dice que soy su mini-clon o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien- dijo, su expresión era pensadora, simplemente adorable.  
- Okay, sentémonos en esa banca- señale la que estaba al frente del auto- y esperemos a ver si tu papá viene aquí, si no lo buscaremos por la guía telefónica y lo llamaremos- dije mientras nos sentábamos- Dime Seth, cuantos años tienes?- pregunte.  
- Tengo 7 - dijo levantando sus pequeñas manos y representando el número siete.  
- Oh, sabes? te ves más grande- le dije guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole.  
- ¿Enserio?- dijo emocionado.  
- Pues claro, ¿por que te mentiría?-  
- Mmh, no lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Iba a decirle algo cuando un gritó llamo mi atención.  
-¡SETH!- gritó la voz de un hombre.  
Mire hacia la dirección en la que provenía el grito, ahí corriendo hacia la banca venía un hombre, que tenía que admitirlo, era guapo, se veía que era unos años mayor que yo, ¿unos 30 años?, posiblemente.  
- ¡Papá!- gritó Seth y se paró rápidamente de la banca, para después correr en dirección a su padre.  
Su padre, con una expresión de alivio, lo levanto con sus brazos, y lo abrazó como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Después lo bajó y lo miro con preocupación.  
-¿Estás bien?, ¿Que pasó? ¿Donde estabas?- disparo las preguntas rápidamente.  
Seth río, a lo que su padre frunció el ceño. -¡Papá!- dijo en tono descendiente- Estoy bien, Bella me dijo que te encontraríamos si nos quedábamos aquí- dijo de lo más tranquilo.  
- ¿Bella?- preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido, claramente confundido- ¿Quien es Bella?-  
- Pues, la que me ayudo a encontrarte- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.  
Yo reí, y en ese momento el padre de Seth, se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me paré de mi asiento y camine hacia donde estaban ellos.  
- Me presentó- dije tendiéndole mi mano- Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella- dije claramente divertida, por su expresión de sorpresa al escuchar mi nombre.  
Cuando salio de su estupor, sacudió su cabeza haciendo que su pelo, algo desordenado se desordenara más todavía, estrecho mi mano entre la suya- Edward Cullen, solo Edward. Mucho gusto Bella- sonrió, una extraña corriente pasó por nuestras manos, haciendo que mirara hacía abajo, donde estaban nuestras manos unidas, después lo mire a el que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Solté su mano y le sonreí.  
- Igualmente Edward-  
Después sentí unas manos rodeándome las piernas, sorprendida mire hacía abajo, viendo que Seth me estaba abrazando, miró hacía arriba sonriéndome.  
- Gracias Bella, por ayudarme- dijo mirándome.  
Le sonreí con ternura- No hay de que Seth- le dije suavemente.  
- Si, estoy totalmente agradecido contigo Bella, no se que hubiera hecho si no llego a encontrar a este peque, probablemente hubiera enloquecido- dijo con algo de angustia en sus ojos, seguramente pensando en lo que hubiera pasado.  
- No hay problema, Edward. Tu hijo es un encanto y entiendo tu preocupación-  
El sonrió- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarte?- preguntó sonriendo.  
- No, no tienes porque- dije  
- Claro que sí, ayudaste a mi hijo a encontrarme y lo más probable es que también me salvaste de la locura que me iba a alcanzar si no lo encontraba- dijo, en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba bromeando, pero sus ojos demostraban que en cierta parte decía la verdad- Déjame invitarte un helado aunque sea- dijo, haciendo que Seth brincara y me mirara con ojos de perrito abandonado.  
- Di que sí, Bella- decía saltando- Di que si, di que si- dijo de nuevo.  
Reí- Esta bien, solo **un** helado- dije remarcando el 'un', mirando a Edward, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "Ya estoy acostumbrado".  
Caminamos hasta la heladería que estaba en frente del parque.  
Al entrar sonó la campanita de la puerta, anunciando un nuevo cliente. Edward se ganó en la fila, que no era mucha, por cierto. Me miró.  
- ¿Que sabor Bella?- preguntó.  
-Chocolate- dije sonriendo  
- Entonces serán tres de chocolate- dijo mirando a Seth que saltaba, contento de la idea de tomar un helado de chocolate- ¿Por que no van a buscar una mesa por mientras?-  
- Eh, si claro- dije tendiéndole a Seth mi mano, la cual tomo feliz- Vamos a buscar una mesa ¿te parece?- le pregunte, ya que estaba segura que no estaba prestando el mínimo de atención a nuestra conversación.  
- Claro, vamos- dijo Seth.  
Encontramos una mesa, y nos sentamos a esperar a que Edward llegara con nuestros helados. Seth estaba dando impulsos con sus pies y a la vez saltando, estaba muy hiperactivo, supuse que sería por el helado y no le tome tanta importancia.

* * *

¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa me dejan un review.

BL.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Al minuto después llegó Edward con nuestros helados, apenas podía con los tres así que le quite dos de sus manos y le di uno a Seth, este lo recibió gustoso con una amplia sonrisa, la cual se la devolví, este niño iba a ser mi perdición en el futuro, _esperen un momento ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Que estoy pensando? Quizás nunca más los veré después de esto. _Sorpresivamente ese pensamiento me hizo sentir mal, _¡Recién los estaba conociendo! Tenía que dejar de pensar eso._

- Así que, dime Bella, ¿En que trabajas?- Edward pregunto sonriéndome

Le devolví la sonrisa, hoy estaba sonriendo más de lo usual.

-Bueno, soy escritora- dije

- ¿Si?- pregunto con sorpresa- Nunca había oído hablar de ti- pregunto confuso.

- Pues, ¿has oído de hablar del "escritor" Brent Swan?-

Por su cara pasaron diferentes emociones, primero estaba confundido, después pensativo y finalmente su cara se ilumino, como si tuviera un momento eureka.

- Si, he leído todos sus libros, son realmente buenos- dijo, para después, otra vez, colocar cara confundida.- ¿Que tiene que ver eso contigo?-

- Bueno, gracias por el elogió, y tiene mucho que ver, ¡estas en frente de Brent!- dije riéndome.

- ¡Wow! ¡¿Estas hablando enserio?!- pregunta con los ojos abiertos

Su cara es tan cómica, que no puedo evitar reírme. Seth que hasta el momento estaba callado escuchando nuestra conversación, empezó a reír junto a mí al ver la cara de Edward.

- Hey! No se burlen de mí, acabó de descubrir que mi escritor favorito es una chica!- dice con la misma cara que había hecho Seth en el parque, haciendo pucheros. Se veía adorable. _Otra vez, esperen, ¿Que estoy pensando? _Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Reí más fuerte - Sabes? Tu... cara es... muy... chistosa cuando... te enojas- me agarre el estomago, apenas podía hablar de tanto reírme.

Me frunció el seño, _¡Por el amor de dios! Se veía mucho más guapo cuando se enojaba. Mis pensamientos me iban a volver loca con el tiempo, ¡que frustrante! _Pare de reír y tome una profunda respiración para calmarme. Aunque yo había parado, Seth no, reía a carcajada abierta, hasta que después de un rato se calmo.

- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar- sonreí.- Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior. Sí, estoy hablando enserio. Preferí dejar mi nombre en el anonimato, para vivir tranquilamente. Aunque si leíste la biografía, dice exactamente que no se sabe mucho de mi vida y que no estaban seguros si realmente era hombre- lo mire con una ceja alzada, esperando que dijera que no tenía ni la menor idea, pero siempre me han dicho que nunca suponga cosas de las personas, porque siempre me puedo llevar una sorpresa, aunque frecuentemente se me olvida, justamente como ahora.

- Lo recuerdo muy bien, aunque no le preste mucha atención, siempre pensé que era hombre, bueno... tu sabes. Nunca me lo imagine- dijo

- Creo que nadie se lo imaginaria, o se lo imaginara nunca- dije sonriendo con suficiencia

- Lo pensaste muy bien- dijo señalándome con un dedo.

Reí- Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Aunque es gratificante leer las cartas que me llegan de los lectores- dije suspirando.

- Te gusta mucho tu trabajo ¿no?- era más una afirmación que una pregunta pero igual respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- La verdad es que me encanta, pero a veces es frustrante ya que las ideas no siempre llegan en orden y es algo complicado ordenarlas-

- Sí, creo que te entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo con el piano- dijo algo pensativo

- Tocas el piano?- pregunte algo sorprendida ya que por sus dedos largos se podía adivinar, aunque no estaba muy segura, el solo lo confirmó.

- Sí, pero solo es un hobby- dijo sonriendo

- Y, ¿en que trabajas tu?- pregunte

- Bueno…- justo en ese momento sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo

Vi el identificador de llamadas, sonreí

- Perdón tengo que contestar- dije disculpándome con la mirada y contestando- ¿Jake?

* * *

¡Miles de perdones! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.

Me demore mucho cierto?

Es algo corto el capítulo, pero lo bueno es que ya tengo escrito el otro, solo tengo que escribirle un par de cosillas más y listo.

***montego 24: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capitulo también!

***stewpattz: **Bueno, aquí tienes otro capitulo, para leer más!

Déjenme saber si les gusto el capítulo, un review quizás?

BL.


End file.
